Timeless (AU)
by phxntom-wisp
Summary: "Hold me while I fall sleep, love, With hopes I awake in your arms." - Dirk Strider has watched the world he knew fade away. Awakening to a new Alternia, he has never felt so lost. Where have the people he knew and loved gone? And was all the time he wasted asleep, really all worth it?
1. Prologue

_Author's note: Welcome, everyone, to the first story I'm writing here! Hope you guys will like it. _

**DISCLAIMER:**** Homestuck is property of Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

"Are you certain about this, Dirk?" Roxy asked, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"I'll be fine, Rox," I answered confidently. This was a sacrifice I was willing to make for the world and its future. Time might take my friends away, but we had to secure a future.

"We might never see you again though," Jane said, as if she didn't want me to do this.

"That doesn't mean I lose my memories, right?" I pointed out, grinning.

Jake did not say a word. I was expecting him to be the one trying to change my mind, but he did not speak. He seemed to be the most reluctant to agreeing to this.

"Are you ready to do this?" Roxy asked again, but Jane nudged her. She whispered something into Roxy's ear, making her nod. "Or do you want to say goodbye to Jake _privately?"_

"Sure. That'd be great," I responded before Jake could protest.

They both nodded and left, leaving me and Jake alone.

I looked straight into Jake's eyes. The sparkle that was normally in his bright, green eyes seemed to be replaced by an explainable glint of sadness.

I sighed. "Jake, I don't want this to be the way we say goodbye, being silent and-"

"Then don't go," he interrupted. He sniffled and wiped a tear away. "I don't want you to do this."

"But I've got to, otherwise…" I trailed, shuddering at the thought. "Well, we don't want to know what happens when I don't."

"And how long will that be?" he inquired. "Days, weeks, months, maybe years, but Jane might be right. We might never see you again, and I don't think I could be able to bear knowing you're not going to be there when I wake up tomorrow…"

Impulsively, I hugged him. I hated seeing Jake like this, crying and all. Surprisingly, he hugged me too. Normally, he'd push me away whenever I tried hugging him, but I guess things were going to be harder for him and the girls, now that I wouldn't be around.

Jake nuzzled his head into my chest and cried a little then he backed away. I carefully took off his glasses and wiped away his tears.

"Promise me one thing," Jake spoke, getting his glasses back from me. "Can you promise you'll come back home?"

I cringed. I didn't know when I'd see them again. How long these dark times were going to last, we didn't know. I'd wake up at the end of it, but what if they were gone by then?

Jake's voice brought me back into reality. "Dirk?"

"Friendship has no end to it, bud, so I swear that on our friendship I'll come back."


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's note: The perspective of characters will change every chapter, and occasionally in the middle of some chapters. Most of the time, it will be Dirk or Dave. In case you guys get confused with who is speaking._

**DISCLAIMER: Wouldn't it be wonderful if I owned Homestuck? Unfortunately, I don't. Property of Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

"John, you're going to bore me to death," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"But, Dave, you gotta listen to this! Jane told me that-" John rambled, oblivious to the fact I was not listening and my hatred for hearing what Jane told him.

"I get it!" I snapped, startling my companion. "You have Jane, whose your genetic mother and all that bullshit, while I've got no family! Take some time to think about who you're talking to, you lucky bastard!" Then I fled from the scene before John could apologize.

Everyone I knew had a family. A genetic relative of some sort, then there was me. Dave Strider, the kid without a family. No matter how many times my friends would say they were my family, I never believed them. I never cared about having a family anyway.

I sprinted, hearing the grass crunch beneath my feet. I don't know what I tripped over, but all I know is that it preferred to trip me rather than pop out of the ground. I fell face first into the ground, my shades flying away from me. Rose was probably going to act like a mother and worry about what happened to me.

"Just great," I hissed, picking up my shades and getting up. I dusted myself off a little then looked up. I didn't recognise this part of the forest. I certainly had never seen this old, torn warehouse before. How come I never came across it?

I looked back. John hadn't followed me, right?

* * *

I approached the ruins of the warehouse, cautiously looking around. If Jade was here, she'd say this was dangerous because trolls could pop out of nowhere and kill us. The whole darn place looked like it had been built around the time Alpha kids were hunted down by the trolls.

I soon came across a rock that seemed to be hiding a lot of the ruins. I looked back. No one had come looking for me yet, apparently. Not that I wanted someone to find me. I climbed up the rock, and stood on it.

I was right. The rock was hiding so much more. Including something I remember John telling me about. It was a preservation pod, unscathed even if everything else was torn down. I jumped down, and went to observe the pod.

The glass lid of it was fogged up, so I couldn't tell if there was someone or something inside. But it was tightly shut, so I presumed it contained something. Or someone.

I didn't really know how old technology worked. I looked around the sides, hoping there was some kind of switch or button that would open it. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything. I tried lifting the glass lid, but it wouldn't budge.

This thing was starting to infuriate me. "Open, you goddamn pod!" I growled, kicking it as hard as I could. Apparently, my common sense had not control over me, which is why I cried out in pain. But I did something. Kicking it made the pod open, releasing the fog inside it.

I fell backwards, coughing and sputtering because of the fog. I took of my shades briefly to wipe them clean and once they were on, I saw it.

A silhouette in the fog, coughing. I could not help but feel scared. Had I done something terribly wrong? What if this silhouette was a troll in reality, and it was going to kill me once it realised who I was?

Soon, the fog cleared up. I saw that the silhouette was actually a human, fortunately. He had shades, except the edges were sharper than mine, spiky blonde hair and somehow, he looked like me.

Wait, why does he look like _me_?


End file.
